negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Takamichi T. Takahata
, commonly known as Takahata-sensei, is the teacher Negi replaces at Mahora Middle School. This is not to say that he is not in the school, however - he has appeared several times throughout, though he has become the new art teacher for the time being. Story Takahata gave Asuna Kagurazaka her bell hair decorations when she transferred into Mahora Academy. It should be noted that Takahata is close friends with Negi, and fought in the Magic War when he was younger, alongside Eishun Konoe and the Thousand Master as a member of Ala Rubra. Like Nagi, Takahata is a magic school dropout, but in his case not for lack of studying but for an inability to perform incantations. To make up for this he trained in a special fighting style called "kankahō" that combines both Eastern ki and Western magic, and a bare-fist version of iaidō, "iaiken". Gateau Kagura Vandenburg, one of Nagi’s comrades, whom Takahata regarded as his master, taught both the kanka and iaiken techniques to him. Takahata was not one of the original members of Nagi's group as he actually joins after they became famous. Due to his membership in Nagi's group, Takahata is extremely famous and respected among the Magic community. He is also noted among the Mahora student body for his ability to put a stop to any fight seemingly without lifting a finger (see his iaiken technique), earning him the nickname "Death Glasses Takahata". He and Shizuna have been suspected of dating, but it was found that his heart does not belong to any person as of yet. He was shown along with Gandofini and Seruhiko after Negi had been arrested. Gandofini seemed to assign Takahata to punish Negi by turning him into an ermine. However, when they were alone, Takahata told Negi that he believed in him, and entrusted him that after being rescued by his companions, they would go back in time to stop Chao Lingshen. During the third day of the school festival, he fought against Chao by himself and was managing to hold his own until she used her time displacement and hit him with a couple of her special bullets sending him 3 hours into the future. Magical World Arc He reappears in chapter 273 to help Negi fight Kurt Godel and taunts Kurt because he got showed up by kids. Later, he, along with Kurt who he fought into submission, contact Negi and ask for Ala Alba's help in dealing with the crisis of the magical world. He convices Kurt to believe in Negi and his friends as they charge into gravekeeper's palace. He begins to eliminate demons quickly and by himself until more backup arrives so he can head into gravekeeper's palace and aid Negi. He later appears with Kurt to aid and fight when Evangeline and others show up in the Magic World to help Negi after his battle with Fate Averruncus. Abilities Kankahō 001.png|Kankaho Takamichis Iaiken against Negi.jpg Takahata T. Takamichi-Iaiken 003.PNG Takahata T. Takamichi-Iaiken 002.PNG|Iaiken in action Senjou Senzoku Muonken 001.png In order to make up to his inability to perform incantations, Takahata is trained in special fighting styles taught to him by one of Nagi's comrade, Gato Kagura Vandenburg, which he regards as his master. *'Kankaho'- A technique that combines Eastern ki and Western magic. Takahata uses his right arm to concentrate ki and his left arm for magic power. Certainly, one to two meters is required to gain initial speed. Along with the huge attacks, Takahata is left wide open and his preparations turns sluggish. Yet, when used with Takahata's invisible punches, these weaknesses are eliminated. *'Iaiken'- Bare fist version of iaido ''(iai pulling of the sword). Takahata uses his pockets in replacement for scabbard (apparently the reason why he has his hands inside his pocket at stance), and carries out punches faster than the eye can see. The downside is Takahata can't use punches in close combat. Using barrages of iaiken at long range, he can compensate for the weaknesses of his fighting style. *'Muonken''' (Silent Fist): First used in chapter 273. *'Shichijou Taisou: Muonken' (Seven Streak Great Lance Silent Fist): First used in chapter 305. *'Senjou Senzoku: Muonken' (Thousand Streak Glearring Arrows Silent Fist): First used in chaper 305. Takimichi in Other Media 'Negima!?:' Unlike his manga counterpart, Takahata-sensei does have magical abilities in this series and is seen as the main assistant for Negi. However, he is usually seen on the sidelines alongside Evangeline and Chachamaru, particularly either in drinking tea or eating ramen. Gallery File:AnimeMahoraBridgeTakahata.jpg Takamichi as a Child 001.PNG|Kid Takamichi Trivia *One of Takahata's voice actress, Keiji Fujiwara, who voiced Takahata in several Negima! video games during 2005 and 2007 has later become Gateau's voice actress in the Ala Rubra Drama CD. Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Ala Rubra Category:Males